Karry time
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: 384


Just want to say that this is my first fanfic and that it will be posted regularly and please excuse typos and bad detail but as i progress i hope to become better at describing as for typos i am currently on my phone so typos ate common but i should be getting my laptop fixed soon 

Barry alan is the fastest man alive he has messed up the timeline and stoped evil he has met some extraordinary people and he is with the girl of his dreams iris west sorry iris west Alan or so he thought

The night they defeted savitar barry was taken into the speed force for fucking up the time line and has to watch his worst nightmate forever but one day the speedforce surprised him

Barry pov

As he watched his mother die infront of him for what felt like the billionth time he heard a voice Barry West Alan he reconised the voice of his friend oliver queen what do you want? Barry asked knowing it was the speed force taking the form of his friends. Your free to go the speed force said casually.

WHAT?! Why? Asked Barry Another speeder who calls him self captain speed answerd the speed force. So? Questioned barry. He went back in time to rob bank while they did not have heros to save them and buryed the money in a secret place so no one could find the money then went back to his time line and dug up the money but with out the funds the world has not created half the stuff it should of made so the is no thecnology advanced enough to stop him but there is one person who could...And he is the only one fast enough to stop him summed up the spped force

Spectator

Barry now put on his new suit it looked just like the one that zoom worn but had flashes logo on it and had the cowl but did not have the lighting bolts at the side of his head

Barrys pov

Okay i stop captain speed and bring him here then he takes my place and i can leave asked barry. Yes but you cannot not keep the suit added the speed force who was now in the form of joe west my foster dad. Okay lets go

Barry pov

Barry ran back to central city...

Ahhhhh central ci- woah said speed force flash this is not a city its a village central village sped firce flash reasoned in his head but just as he looked down the toad was a black and red streak of lightning and barry ran to it

Spectator

Barry ran up and got punched back down the road before he could get back up the black and red streak was in his face and could make out a man in it he viberated him self like reverse flash barry got up and threw a puch in captain lightning face rhen ran out side the village and ran back and threw another punch then as he was going for the third he got kicked in the face by captain lightning barry could not see well but he herd the sound of the body stop vibrating and heard a smaller sound which was captain lightnings hand vibrating at a speed that could get past even the girl of steels skin the same thing zoom did when he killed barrys father. Barry did not stay down he kicked captain lightning in the balls and ran to the end of the village and ran back just to deck the speedster in the head knocking captain lightning out cold

Barrys pov

I came back i shouted to nothing then all of a sudden a figure became visable it was kara better known as super girl his heart picked up in pace and he bacame sweaty he just thought he was nevous about the outcome of what the speed force would say. Good job he heard the speed force say. You may go now barry buuuuuuut said the speed force i will need you- argh Bary interrupted there is always a but continue barry said I was going to say continued speed force i will need you to take of the suit

Oh barry said sorry and he sped out of the room they were in and sped back in his normal clothes. Can i go now barry asked. Yes but i would hurry your world needs you right now speed force said and walked away with captain lightning. What do you mean? Asked barry.

Youl'll see said speed force as it faded away barry ran out of the speed force and went back to cental city but he was in for a surprise when he saw what was happening. Oh no thought barry as he ran to the danger

Kara zor el is the girl of steel she is fast invincible can see threw stuff and has heat vision she is unstoppable and no one can stop her except for mon-el. Mon-el is the prince of daxemites and was forced to leave earth because of a machine that poisoned the atmosphere to daxemites so they can could stop mon-el's mother from ruling the earth and left kara broken hearted and then he came back from the future and has a wife so now she hates him. But for now the was some people she has to meet

Kara's pov

Hey cisco and Caitlin i said as i entered the deo i had heard of barry a while ago and i will admit that i had a tiny crush on him at the time of his arrivals and was upset when i had heard. Hey kara said Caitlin were here because we ne- caitlin said before she was interrupted by cisco. We need your help said cisco. Why? I asked. Because cisco fucked up hugely Caitlin answered. What did you do? I asked angerly to cisco. I may have opened a huge portal that i cant close answerd cisco. So? I asked. Well now our world will become part of your world answered caitlin. WHAT?! I said thats bad i added. Not really said cisco the doppelgänger are not a problem because they wont excist they will become one with each other and our town will be normal there will be bludhaven, Gotham, metropolis, central city and starling city and your city of cause summed up cisco. Ok said kara not to bad i guess. Ohhhh yeah cisco said remembering something there also may be aliens called domi- dont say dominators Kara interrupted -natores cisco continued. I SAID DONT SAY IT!!!!! Kara yelled im going to kill you cisco said a very pissed of kara. Oh fuck said cisco as he ran. Kara was about to run when a loud noise was heard and an alien ship came thats when kara realised that earth 1 and earth 38 was now one earth when she saw the green arrow (oliver Queen ) and the legends of tommorow ah for fuck sake said kara but thats when kara saw a red streak of lightning on a mountain coming there way. And now im hallucinating said kara as she flew into battle against the dominators helping the legends and team arrow and they were going to win


End file.
